User talk:ShadowRaptor101
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mascotia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ploxl page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- UnreachableStars (Talk) 05:40, February 27, 2011 Pikcanon-NOT there is a newer version of it you know. you might want to check it out. :) Flish 01:30, March 3, 2011 (UTC) The name of Ploxl's home pond? Hey, could you add and explain where Ploxl lives on the Mascotia page? It should be under Hoatzin Cliffs. I'd do it myself, but my computer couldn't let me play the PE:SOAH series. Thanks. Pettamapossum 23:25, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Done! :D I don't think It's mentoined in the series, but the name of the area is Aqua Springs ;) ShadowRaptor101 00:26, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Chaolinchao and 99Hedgehog :D Hi whats up-Chaolin Shadow, why are you refusing the friendship of the Mascots and the RPers? O GEEZ, IM BEING TROLLED FOR ASKING A QUESTION -99Hedgehog Bigbear: Shadow said to me he felt you guys would not accept his apology. I convinced him to try to apologize again, or at least that's what I THOUGHT. But instead he has just disappeared. If shadow is not a big enough man to get out of where he is hiding and apologize like a man then so be it. I will give up on him and walk away. Otherwise I say get up shadow, and show us you aren't all bad. Proove these claims about you are not true and clear your name. Others before you have screwed up bad like this, but at least they took responsibility! Can you do any less? Other mascots. Hey shadow, why aren't you writing pages about some of the other mascots you have? Like zennra, samud, ceaphus, and some of the characters that appear in pe:soah? It would be nice to see those pages. Other mascots. Hey shadow, why aren't you writing pages about some of the other mascots you have? Like zennra, samud, ceaphus, and some of the characters that appear in pe:soah? It would be nice to see those pages. Other mascots. Hey shadow, why aren't you writing pages about some of the other mascots you have? Like zennra, samud, ceaphus, and some of the characters that appear in pe:soah? It would be nice to see those pages. Other mascots. Hey shadow, why aren't you writing pages about some of the other mascots you have? Like zennra, samud, ceaphus, and some of the characters that appear in pe:soah? It would be nice to see those pages. Other mascots. Hey shadow, why aren't you writing pages about some of the other mascots you have? Like zennra, samud, ceaphus, and some of the characters that appear in pe:soah? It would be nice to see those pages. Well, hello ShadowRaptor101! ^___^ Greetings, wanderer! Hey Shadow. How've you been? Been out on this world, wandering back and forth and whatching its inhabitants closely. May I ask you you are? Oops! Forgot the signature!- MLS, The one the darkness fears... 05:16, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh, hello there, and Greetings. I apologize for the absence of all 5 of us. We are trying to elaborate something to return everything to normal... ShadowRaptor101 16:43, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Everyone thinks you're banned. I think it's time you announce to your people that you're not. Besides, I think it would be a nice christmas-time gift to Wulfeh if you came back. ;)- MLS, The one the darkness fears... 17:50, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Wulfeh's been a good sport. She's kept my return secret for months. I allowed her to tell everyone last week, but even then, not enough people know. Maybe YOU could change that be also spreading the word, and having your friends help spread the word as well. ShadowRaptor101 16:43, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I've known about your return through Flish, he slipped something off to Blix a little while ago. But, what I read from Flish said that you were coming back with a different user name, and as a troll, and that you also were trying to make it look like Flish hacked you. I doubt that. As you may guess, FLish and I aren't exactly on the best of terms anymore. He's blocked me out on everything, Spore, Steam, Even XeNO Corpration... :( But, anyway, yah, I think I can drop something in a bit, should I spread the word through Comments, a creation, what?- MLS, The one the darkness fears... 23:08, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Lol well Flish wasn't lying about all of it. I became a trolling vigalante who used my poiwers for good. I trlls Sharples and Mr Propoganda. It was fun XD And watever u felel like, both comments and creations r good choices. Yeh Flish has been nuthing but butthurt and secretive ever since we revealed to him the purpose behind the Mascot Community's creation. He doesnn't even respond on Hamachi anymore. ShadowRaptor101 16:43, December 21, 2011 (UTC) The Purpose behind the Mascots? Vhat? *Raised eyebrow* Anyway, I've got a couple hours to kill before I can get back on Spore, so I've got Minecraft Classic, and Steam games.(Mostly Portal 2 and TF2) If ya wanna join me, be my guest, my Minecraft Classic server is Brave New World, and my Steam username is highly recognizable. By the way, what is the rumored alternate user you have?- MLS, The one the darkness fears... 23:41, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeh, the 5 founders of Mascotia created the Mascot Community for one sole reason, which u'll prbly find out soon when we tell everyone. And I forget, I used multiple different ones .3. ShadowRaptor101 04:36, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh well. Worth a shot. I haven't gotten around to the announcement yet, but I'm thinking of spreading the wildfire via a simple phrase; 'Shadowraptor101 returns. Enemies of peace beware.' That should stir up a few people. Oh, and Marcfyre's up to his old rip-off tricks again. He's starting toclaim other people's Ideas as his own again. It's getting rather old. T_T - MLS, The one the darkness fears... 15:12, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Lol yeh, noone cares. I just ignore him XD Also, Flish has begun his jihad campaigns. Feel free to join the righteous side :P ShadowRaptor101 22:02, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Dude, I'm trying to get back on his GOOD side, not his BURN IN HELL YOU FOOL! Side. But if he's right about the Mascots not included no longer retaining their status as Mascots, you should know, if you do that to any of my friends, or me, you've made yorself the biggest mistake in this whoe dracking universe. -_- - MLS, The one the darkness fears... 22:12, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeh yeh I've heard it all before :P But srzly, ur rly gonna fall for his stupid lies when he cant prove anything and makes fun of u all the time? And there rly isn't a "good" side to his statements .3. he just hears what he wants to here, and then makes a 10-creation long complaint so he can preach to his 10-year-old subscribers who beleive anything they're told. Mascots will always be Mascots. Original Concepts will be something more. ShadowRaptor101 22:51, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Whatev. But still, shat on my Mascots, and in 30 years, you'll be fleeing from two angry anthropomorphic Androids of a Poraque, and a Goby that eats frogs. Nanotechnology. Gotta love it.- MLS, The one the darkness fears... 22:56, December 22, 2011 (UTC) And to be honest, I don't care if Flish makes fun of me, FLish will be Flish. No matter what, he's still my friend.- MLS, The one the darkness fears... 22:56, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Aww, shame :( Looks like he already has one down. Lol not to worry, I have the 5 and more on my side. G'nite yall! ShadowRaptor101 22:51, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Luther, you aren't innocent in this. You publicly made fun of me in one of my videos and called my ideas stupid. It's a shame about what ''kid? >:I - MLS, The one the darkness fears... 23:27, December 22, 2011 (UTC)' Lol what video??? And what idea? I barely even knew who you were until Marcfyre starting trolling everyone and u stepped up. ShadowRaptor101 00:08, December 23, 2011 (UTC) That was Flish. And I think this is the video he was speaking of. I think....- MLS, The one the darkness fears... 01:14, December 23, 2011 (UTC) yeh sorry, forgot to sign. but MLS gave you the right vid. I might have acted fine with it at first, because I was trying to act nice, but I have no need for that now. >:\ Flish 15:34, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Lol but wasn't that back then when u were bias towards Alpha? Besides have u seen the veiws? not many ppl watch out LP XD ShadowRaptor101 18:00, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi there, and I have a message for you. MARCFYRE BEGUN TO TROLL BECAUSE OF THE COMMUITY, NOT HIS IDEA! He probaly just based Ploxie off Ploxol (I dunno if I spelled that correctly), and there is a very high chance he had no motivation to steal him. And those pictures you posted on his wiki page? Maybe he will suddenly remember what you have done, and turn into a murderer, hoping to kill you, or at least one of your offspring. My proof? COMMON SENSE. 04:44, April 3, 2012 (UTC) I am verry sorry for my insult on the Ploxie page. I have been stressed IRL and I just needed to relive stress. I apologise... Marcfyre 15:37, June 9, 2012 (UTC) There really isn't a reason to apologize to me, Nolan is already giving you infinite chances. But whatever, it's fine. I never took your threats and insults seriously. Nobody ever has. ShadowRaptor101 15:48, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Ok...er...thanks, I guess...lol. Marcfyre 01:52, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Also, I have a big question that has been "teabagging" me for a while now-how and why were you banned from spore that one time? Marcfyre 01:52, June 27, 2012 (UTC) QUESTION Want to join my Minecraft Ideas Wiki? Shacho (talk) 20:59, July 11, 2012 (UTC)Shacho Oh, darnit. The link is broken. You can find the link on the "My Favorite Wikis" section of my user page. Shacho (talk) 21:24, July 11, 2012 (UTC)Shacho So I heard you wanted to talk to me. I recently joined this again, if you remember me (Probably not). I am lildude88 from spore, and I have different mascots other than needheed (if you remember him) because his story conflicted with the lore. When I joined someone said that you wanted to talk to me via skype, but I dont have skype. Do you think there is something else you can use? Lildude88 (talk) 17:34, November 25, 2012 (UTC)lildude88 Well it was merely a matter of whether you had Skype or not. If you can, I highly recommend you get it. Pettamapossum and all are exctied to see your return and we would like to have some words with you as a member of the Old Dynasty, but it'd be must more efficient if you, too, had Skype. ShadowRaptor101 (talk) 21:43, November 25, 2012 (UTC) I'll see what I can do, I will probably try to use skype sometime late tommorow because I have school Lildude88 (talk) 23:30, November 25, 2012 (UTC)lildude88 Alright then, that works just fine. Also just for better keeping of track, where do you live? We usually tell eachother this information for the sake of knowing which timezones we're in. ShadowRaptor101 (talk) 00:57, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Im not gonna tell you where I live, but I will tell you a timezone if that is ok. im on the central timezone, Im pretty sure thats the same as you. Lildude88 (talk) 22:47, November 28, 2012 (UTC)lildude88 So...pizz? Your out, I'm on.